Young and Beautiful
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Con diamantes brillantes y queriendo escapar un rato del mundo, queriendo ser libre, aunque sea una noche bañándose en luces neón que ofrecían las calles, con un poco de amor de un rato era suficiente


_Avi hermosa, espero y te guste este Os que en realidad es un SongFic de la canción Young And Beautiful de Lana del Rey. Me fui a por el LevKen con una pisca de KuroAka. Espero no haber arruinado la canción y en serio espero te guste 3 Si no pues tienes derecho a golpearme (¿)feliz intercambio.  
_

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN por si no leyeron las etiquetas este es un Genderbender.  
**

* * *

Kozume Kenma a sus 28 años _había visto el mundo_ , _había hecho de todo y ya tenía su vida hecha._

Era una chica famosa dentro de lo que cabía, cantante de _blue eyed soul_ , tranquila, relajada e inteligente. Usualmente no se emocionaba por nada y si lo hacía era realmente problemático, y ese era el problema.

Tampoco era como que tuviera muchos amigos, y podía decir que los tenía contados con los dedos de sus manos. Su mejor amigo Kuroo Tetsuro era prácticamente como su hermano, aquel que se preocupaba por ella y además era su manager, pero aun dentro de eso él tenía una vida de la cual ocuparse, casado con otra de sus amigas Akaashi Keiji.

Los amaba a ambos y amaba el amor que ambos se profesaban. Era como ver un tesoro perdido. Kuroo siendo un hombre aun revoltoso y juguetón pero amoroso y protector, era complementado por la serenidad y la delicadeza que emanaba Akaashi aunque ella era dura cuando se lo proponía, pero Akaashi era hermosa y elegante, reservada pero amable.

A veces Kenma se comparaba con Akaashi porque después de todo no tenía aspectos sobresalientes aparte de su voz y de su facilidad para componer letras y cantarlas con toda su alma. Su aspecto era pequeño y delicado, su cabello lo mantenía largo y teñido de rubio(Cuando iba en preparatoria alguien le dijo que con el cabello de negro parecía Sadako) era delgada y sin mucho busto. Lo único que podía decir que le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus ojos color ámbar, y su padre solía decir que tenía las pupilas alargadas como las de un gato.

Recordó que alguien, algún amor pasajero le dijo que ella era como la nieve, fría pero cuando llega a un punto certero puede ser cálida, tenía ese aire elegante que hacía a todos de menos como si ella fuera una diosa. No sabía si era cierto, pero la elegancia tapaba hasta la más horrible alma. Una como la suya.

Nunca fue buena socializando, ella era mejor observando a sus alrededores, analizando cada movimiento del mundo.

Solo se dejaba arrastrar como cuan hoja por el viento.

Ella podía decir que estaba en su mejor época; la gente que quería, sus pocos amigos, su familia y sus seguidores la apoyaban.

Eso era mas de lo que pensó sobre su futuro.

Porque Kenma entendió desde temprana edad que había un vacío que intentaba llenar con alcohol, llegando a la dependencia, donde el cantar aliviaba su alma y sus penas, donde quería ser amada hasta la medula pero nunca pudo ser llenada de amor, el amor era pasajero y siempre se agotaba. Viviendo amores salvajes, viajes sin dirección. El vacío no se iba y entonces ahí sabía que estaba jodida, teniendo una manera totalmente diferente de vivir a la cual soñaba cuando era niña.

Porque creció y su inocencia se agotó. Y no se lo dijo a nadie, pero lloro cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era inocente. Aun a veces se preguntaba, si ella estuviera delante de su niñez, cuando aún tenía esperanza y reía felizmente escuchando Rock and Roll en el tocadiscos de su padre, jugando con Kuroo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo se afrontaría a sí misma y explicaría en lo que se había convertido?, ¿Cómo se lamentaría de lo que no hizo? ¿Cómo se explicaría que no hubo un príncipe azul, solo amores pasajeros? ¿Qué lo único que había hecho bien era cantar?

Que un vacío creció y aun ahora está dentro de ella en un rincón que trata de tapar, pero aun así era parte de ella y lo amaba, porque sin él no podría escribir canciones como lo hacía.

* * *

La noche había llegado, utilizando un hermoso vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello ligeramente ondulado, una _corona de camelias rosas_ , maquillaje acentuando sus labios y sus ojos, frente a un piano y a una multitud de gente en un bar tranquilo. El piano comenzó a inundar el lugar y Kenma dejo salir su voz, llenando el lugar, cantando para ella misma y para los que necesitaban ser ayudados, como ella.

Sosteniendo el micrófono en sus delgadas manos, observando al público, sintiéndose observada como siempre pero ahora había algo diferente. Se sentía como una presa frente a un cazador y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, empezando a buscar por el lugar la causa de aquella sensación sus ojos dorados conectaron con unos verdes de apariencia gatuna. Y lo supo, supo que esos ojos salvajes penetraban dentro de ella como si vieran lo que escondía en su alma y la mezcla de sentimientos como la excitación, miedo, frenesí y nerviosismo se mezclaban dentro de ella.

 _Ahhh._ Había caído ante el dueño de unos ojos que aún no conocía.

 _Había visto el mundo y había terminado con él._

Y ahora deseaba ver el mundo en los ojos color jade que la observaban eléctricamente y terminar con ellos.

Eran magnéticos, solo podía observar aquellos ojos y el público todo fuera de esos ojos no existía. Era como si cantara para él.

Las últimas notas de piano flotaban en el aire y con ello su canción, el final inevitable llegó. Todos aplaudían y vociferaban felicitaciones y aquellos ojos daban paso a una sonrisa ladina.

Kenma devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que un nuevo juego acababa de dar comienzo con solo aquellos gestos.

Lastimosamente solo una canción era su obra de la noche. Y entre Kuroo y sus regaños porque debería dormir y cuidarse más, no volvió a ver a aquel chico.

El tiempo corría como arena entre sus dedos dando paso a el verano y sus noches calurosas.

Con diamantes brillantes y queriendo escapar un rato del mundo, queriendo ser libre, aunque sea una noche bañándose en luces neón que ofrecían las calles, con un poco de amor de un rato era suficiente.

Llenando sus fantasías más oscuras con un poco de Whisky (que no debería estar tomando), amores olvidados siendo llenados por extraños que partían después del mañana.

Los hombres en los bares estaban ahí para ella, ellos caían con una simple sonrisa, palabras disfrazadas de asombro y un trago. Era fácil manipular y hacerles creer que ellos tenían el control, aunque eso fuera mentira.

La suave música inundaba el elegante bar, sabía que las miradas se posaban sobre ella y solo tomaba el tiempo para encontrar al extraño de la noche. La barra del bar daba una vista perfecta al escenario. Donde salió un señor con porte elegante y la música pausó. Ahora se escuchaba a un presentador hablaba sobre presentar a una banda de Jazz. Era algo que no le interesaba.

No hasta que sus ojos divisaron unos ojos color jade y los recordó, aquellos con lo que había fantaseado en ver el mundo.

Y entonces pudo delinearlo mejor que antes, más allá de sus ojos, altura colosal para ella, piel como la nieve que hacia un ligero contraste con su cabello color ceniza que caía como riachuelos a los lados de su cara ni demasiado largo ni corto, sus delgadas cejas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, y de ellos emanaba una sonrisa que parecía mover la vía láctea entera.

Segundos que parecían años se colaban y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron y su piel se erizó dando paso a pequeños escalofríos nuevamente siendo observada como una presa.

Una mirada de sorpresa por parte de él, para después volverle a sonreír, ladeándole la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Y era magnético, no podía quitar sus ojos de él. La balada daba comienzo, observándole tocar con sublimidad el saxofón, aquellos largos dedos deslizarse por el instrumento, sus labios deslizarse por la boquilla y solo podía concentrándose en aquel sonido que hacía emanar el chico.

Nuevamente todo a su alrededor desaparecía menos él.

La sensación inefable estaba ahí, solo era un chico el cual no conocía y amor a primera vista era algo tonto. Tal vez solo era la tensión que emanaban con solo verse y nuevamente solo sería una noche donde fingiría amor para despertar y no tener nada.

Solo se desconectó de sus pensamientos cuando la canción terminó y aquellos ojos jade se apartaron de ella. Copa en mano, asiento libre a su izquierda que esperaba ser llenado por aquel chico.

Plegarias escuchadas. Una voz burbujeante resonó a su lado izquierdo pidiendo lo mismo que ella.

—El whisky es demasiado bueno. ¿No lo cree usted? —Habló el chico educadamente para sorpresa de Kenma

—Lo es. —Atino a decir.

—Haiba Lev —Soltó el chico extendiéndole la mano—. Es un placer conocerla —eso ultimo con un toque más alegre. Mas una sonrisa en labios—. He sido fan de usted desde hace tiempo y sus letras llegan a donde otras no.

—¿Podrías no llamarme por usted? Solo llámame Kenma.

—¿De verdad puedo llamarte Kenma? —su voz parecía ilusionada.

—Es lo que he dicho —Dijo tomando un trago del whisky.

—Llámeme Lev, por favor —sonrisa en labios. Era un hombre, pero su voz era como la de un niño.

Las palabras eran necesarias por alguna razón, era entretenido y magnético, por alguna razón Lev era como un niño al que le gustaba jugar y conocer, traspasar los límites, era educado pero sincero.

La sinceridad no solo estaba en sus palabras, sino también en las miradas que le daba, los pequeños roces que este tenía con ella, en sus manos. En la sonrisa dada y la invitación para ir a un lugar más privado.

Con alcohol en sus venas, en una noche de mediados de julio, donde el calor iba más allá del verano, en un punto lujurioso, besos furtivos, sus pieles rozando. Las grandes y delgadas manos sosteniendo sus pequeños senos. Lev recorriendo su cuerpo como si quisiera entrar en él y poder tocar más allá de donde se pude.

Era casi histórica la forma que tenia de jugar como un niño en el acto para momentos después transformarse y dar lugar a un vaivén salvaje. Besos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, reclamando sus labios, reclamando casi su alma. El éxtasis para ambos llegó.

Siendo intenso, agudo y vehemente.

Sin más palabras, Lev la abrazo mientras seguía dentro de ella, susurrando que aún estaban unidos, besando sus pechos con delicadeza, sueño en ojos y palabras.

Sin darse cuanta accedió a quedarse dormida de esa manera, no le molestaba por alguna razón. Entresueños se colaron en ella, donde el chico le besaba la frente y susurraba que se volverían a ver. No había sido un sueño, despertó y estaba sola en aquella habitación de hotel nuevamente.

Nuevo día por delante, dejando de lado el amor de una noche atrás, encerrado en esa habitación para solo ser recordado en sus memorias.

Días fugases, noches largas cantando a Lev, a aquel chico de una noche que dijo que solo sería eso, una noche. ¡Que mentira! Una noche bastó para que se colara dentro de ella, como hace mucho nadie lo hacía y era molesto. Después de todo, él solo había jugado con ella como un niño.

Y odiaba eso, odiaba dejarse llevar y dejar para después las consecuencias que pesaban más y más.

La noche nuevamente caía, nuevamente ir a cantar a algún bar era su trabajo y eso la relajaba, estar parada frente a demasiada gente nunca le fue grato, pero cuando aprendió que lo único que necesitaba era cantar, no importaba si había público o no. No obstante, después de todo el mundo giraba con dinero.

Trató de no mostrarse sorprendida ante tal chico en frente de ella, tal vez los bares eran sus puntos de encuentro y apenas se enteraba. Mas no tenía tiempo para hablar, Kuroo diciéndole que era su turno y debía subir al escenario.

Siendo llevada, haciendo caso obedientemente subió y cantó saboreando las piezas de fondo que daban pie a su canto, su voz dejando salir sus pesares en forma de canción y sin dejar de sentirse observada por todos, ignorando a aquellos y concentrándose en cantar, incluso en ignorar los ojos Lev.

 _Encendiendo el escenario como su vida, canalizando sus ángeles dentro de ella._

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo sin darse cuenta, su tiempo había acabado y debía dejar del escenario, Kuroo ayudándola mientras la lleva a camerinos, siguiéndolo para descansar e irse a casa.

La noche parecía extraña, los ojos de Lev la siguieron todo el tiempo incluso cuando Kuroo estuvo con ella y Kenma podría jurar que sus ojos fueron más filosos, por alguna razón el equilibrio entre querer y no querer verlo se superponían, pero parecía que aquella no era la noche. Pues Kuroo notando la presencia de aquel chico sobre ella, pareció protegerla más, como cuando eran niños y la protegía de los perros que la asustaban; aunque de igual manera Lev era como un perro pensó.

Lo último que necesitaba hacer era entrar al baño, refrescarse la cara con un poco de agua e irse, mas no contaba con que unas manos delgadas y largas la empujaran dentro de un cubículo, tapándole la boca, sintiendo el pecho de alguien detrás de su espalda y un suave susurro de saludo.

 _Ahh._ Era estúpido y solo pudo llevar sus manos a aquellas que tapaban su boca para quitárselas de encima.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lev? —Preguntó dándose la vuelta y afrontándolo. Era un poco gracioso ya que Lev estaba encorvado para no sobresalir de la altura en el cubículo.

—Quería hablarte, pero ese chico con pelo de escoba no parece querer dejar que me acerque a ti. —Hablando tan natural como si olvidara que estaba en el baño de mujeres.

Kenma no pudo evitar la risa que aquello le acarreaba. Y solo pudo reír olvidando su pregunta, definitivamente Lev era como un niño sincero.

Dejo de sonreír al sentir los labios de Lev sobre los suyos, sorprendida, para después dejarse llevar, dejando que sus labios reaccionaran de manera automática ante los otros como si hubiera esperado por ellos. El aire faltaba y separarse era la única opción.

—Préstame tu celular —Lev le extendió la mano esperando a que ella le diera el aparato. Aun en su conmoción solo pudo atinar a sacar su móvil y dárselo, observando a Lev apretar la pantalla con maestría.

—Listo, —le entrego el móvil sonriendo— tengo tu número y tú el mío—. Quería invitarte a salir desde la última vez, pero no tenía tu móvil y no podía contactarte, así que salgamos mañana. —Todo chiribitas en ojos, sonrisa perfecta y haciéndola reflexionar en que Lev era un completo imbécil.

Voces fuera del cubículo se esparcían y se congelaron como niños que se esconden de una travesura, haciendo silencio. Esperando a que las voces se fueran para salir.

—Está bien, salgamos mañana solo mándame mensaje acordando hora y lugar —dijo antes de abandonar el cubículo, dejando a Lev en el baño de chicas, cosa que le hacía gracia.

Recibiendo un regaño por parte de Kuroo y su tardanza, se sentía nerviosa, como una adolescente enamorada por verse mañana con un chico que se suponía jamás volvaria a ver.

Hora acordada y lugar acordado Kenma solo esperaba el día siguiente.

Encontrándose con Lev a la hora acordada, recorriendo la calurosa ciudad, conociendo caminos nuevos, las luces de la ciudad sobre ellos, palabras llenas de gracia, besos robados, silencios agradables siendo llenados por el rock. La noche cayendo sobre ellos, siendo arrastrada a bailar por Lev al ritmo de Elvis Presley.

Lev la hacía sentir como una niña nuevamente, divirtiéndose y olvidándose de la soledad a su lado, sintiéndose libre, era como el verano que necesitaba en su invierno. Y era algo aterrador, porque solo era un chico del cual ni siquiera sabía más allá de sus gustos musicales, su nombre, y lo que hacía. Le daba miedo porque la hacía sentir bien en todo sentido, porque solo era uno de tantos chicos con los que había tenido una noche, pero el primero en pasar de una noche.

Llegando la hora de separarse e ir nuevamente por diferentes caminos, Lev la volvió a besar y sus besos eran adictos, pensó que, _si pudiese llevar a un hombre al cielo, definitivamente seria a él._

No hubo más allá de aquel beso y eso lo agradeció. Saber que no había salido con ella por algo de sexo.

O tal vez, que habían hablado más se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que era y ya no quería más con ella.

Lev la saco de sus pensamientos a decirle que quería verla de nuevo, quería invitarla a salir nuevamente. Sonriéndole como si su sonrisa fuera a salvarle la vida.

Los días pasaban, las salidas con el chico se hacían más frecuentes, los besos seguían ahí, algunos días mezclados con un poco de sexo, salidas a cafés, a bares, bailando en las noches de julio a un compás tranquilo, escuchando a Lev tocar el saxofón, él escuchándola cantar a ella.

Y la vida era extraña porque Kenma era consciente de que era un caos como persona, pero Lev era el catalizador del caos. Era su catalizador.

De un momento a otro _Lev empezó a dedicándole sus canciones y sus show's a ella_. Y ella había empezado sin darse cuenta a cantarle a él, a componerle letras de amor a él.

Había sido atrapada por su bonita cara y su alma eléctrica.

En una noche, vistiendo un elegante vestido color egeo, con joyas alrededor de su cuello, acacias amarillas adornando su cabello maquillaje embelleciendo su rostro y una nueva canción entre manos, una nueva sonata que iba dirigida a Lev que la veía desde la barra con un trago en manos como de costumbre.

Empezando a cantar, dejándose llevar.

 _"Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer Young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I've got nothing but my aching soul?"_

Palabras que deseaba expresar en voz alta, palabras que deseaba decirle y que fueran contestadas por aquel chico con el que solo salía. Él le hacía sentir inocente y hermosa, querida con toda y su dañada alma.

Pero, aun así, la seguridad de tenerlo ahí a su lado con palabras y acciones eran necesarias para ella.

Pero, aun dentro de ella, una parte de ella decía que él no lo haría, pero rezaba porque fuera así, porque Kenma ignoraba su pesimismo _y sabía que, si lo haría, lo haría._

Era una adulta, pero aun fallaba en ser una.

Él era el sol y la hacía brillar como un diamante.

Lagrimas empezaban a traicionarla, pero no detuvo su canción, siguió hasta terminar y bajar del escenario donde un Lev con su gracia la esperaba para abrazarla y susurrarle que lo haría.

Que la amaría, aunque ya no fuera joven y hermosa, que su dolorosa alma era lo que más cuidaría hasta el final.

Correspondiendo el abrazo y rompiendo en llanto, ella lo sabía, Kenma sabía que lo haría.

 _Diccionario de flores:_

 _Camelias rosas; Anhelo_

 _Acacias amarillas; Amor secreto._


End file.
